Shinigami Finds His Goddess
by Siva
Summary: It's got a little bit of humour, little bit of romance. Read it and find out for yourselves!


Disclaimer: Here I am again! All right, GW does not pertain to me, and neither do any of the Gundam Boys, They are the property of Sunrise Studios, and whoever else they belong to. I don't make any money off of authoring these fics, I just do this for the hell of it! What I'm trying to say is: Don't bleeping sue me for this! Now….on with the fic, ne? ^^

****

Shinigami Finds His Goddess

It was a lovely spring morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and Arameia was sitting at the foot of his bed with a wide grin on her face. 

Duo blinked several times in an attempt to make sure that this was _not_ some kind of illusion. Ever since Arameia had decided to stay with the G-Boys, she hadn't even come near his room. She'd always seemed to repel away from it. He could hardly believe the green-eyed girl was sitting at the foot of his bed.

Duo: Erm…..Ari-chan………errrr…..uhhh….^^;;……what exactly are you doing in here? Are you trying to tell me something ? * wink, wink * 

At this comment, Arameia turned a bright shade of red and instantly her grin turned into a frown.

Arameia: Good morning, Duo-kun. Tell me something, is that the _only _thing on your mind _every _second of _every _freakin_g_ day?!

Duo nodded mischeiviously and began to crawl towards Arameia, with the silliest grin imaginable painted on his face. This move was met by Arameia's quick grab of his finely shaped nose. She squeezed his nose with all her strength, eyeing him out of the corner of her eye.

Duo: Owiieeeeeeeeee!!! Leggo! Leggo! Okay, okay! I was kidding! Leggoooooooooooo!

At the sounds of Duo's awful shrieking, Quatre raced up the stairs to see if perhaps his good friend was having a nightmare. He burst the door open and took in the scene before him.

Quatre: * blink, blink * Ummmm…am I interrupting something between you two? You seem to be getting pretty…err….* cough *……* large sweatdrop *

Arameia: Don't _you_ get all hentai on me too, Quat-chan! I was simply trying to teach Duo-kun a lesson. ^^

Quatre placed his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. Things certainly had changed ever since Arameia had moved in at the Winner household. For one thing, the rooms were _always_ neat and tidy, save for Duo's room, which she always avoided….

Quatre: Umm..Ari, what exactly are you doing in Duo's room? I thought you hated this place, the way you constantly avoid it.

Arameia: Eh? No, it's just that this room is a pigsty half the time. It depresses me to see the state Duo keeps it in, so I avoid cleaning up this room, that's all. 

Duo: Or was it because you walked in on me that one time when I was dressed in nothing but my birthday suit? * grin *

Arameia: * mutters * It could've been that, too. Yeah. -.-;;

Quatre: Umm, at any rate. I just thought you guys might like to know that Trowa and Heero went out today to investigate a few things. Heero refused to tell me what it was. Wufei's over at Sally's place until late, and I'm going to go out with Rashid today, no Duo, not in _that _way, so wipe that grin off your face. So, it's just the two of you, unless you had other plans, * eheh *. ^^;;

Arameia: Well…actually, I was here to ask a favour of Duo. ^^;;

At this Quatre does a facefault, imagining the worst. His facefault is met by a smack to the head from Arameia.

Arameia: You are such a hentai….-.-;;

Quatre: I wasn't thinking _that_! I wasn't! Honest! * goes crimson *

Duo: So, what did you want to ask of me, Ari-chan? You know your wish is my command. * grin *

Arameia: Well, I was wondering if perhaps you could take me to the mall? Pwease?

Quatre does yet another facefault, while Duo places his hand behind his head and laughs while sweatdropping. However, at the sight of Arameia making puppy dog eyes, Duo's spine instantly became jelly and he simply could do nothing more than consent.

Arameia: Oh, thank you, Duo-kun! You are so sweet!

She grabbed Duo in a warm hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. She ran out of the room to get dressed and even hugged Quatre on her way out. Quatre coughed in an attempt to get the attention of the starry-eyed, braided pilot siting dumbly on the bed. Duo immediately snapped back into reality.

Quatre: You really like her, don't you?

Duo: Yeah, well. She's cute, you know….and sweet, and funny, and warm and, gosh, I could list about a million little things about her that I…….I…….what I'm trying to say is……..gosh, I think I love the girl.

Quatre smiled at his good friend. He had noticed Duo had been really spaced out, more than usual, since the arrival of the auburn-haired girl. He had noticed the way Duo always looked at Ari, and had thought that his friend was in love with the girl. Now he had confirmed it in words.

Quatre: Why don't you tell her? Maybe she feels the same way. You have nothing to lose, Duo. She's a great girl. Besides, don't you think it'd be better is she knew how you felt?

Duo smiled up at his longtime friend and nodded in agreement. Quatre smiled back at him and began to leave. Arameia came rushing in.

Arameia: Off so soon, Quat-chan? 

Quatre: Yes, well. I have lots of things to do. I should be home by suppertime. The rest of the gang should be here by then too. Anyway, I'll leave you two to go do your shopping.

Arameia gave him a bear hug and rattled off a list of precautions to the small Arabian boy. She then bid him farewell and tackled Duo.

Arameia: Duo-kun! Get dressed! Stop wasting time, just sitting there. And look at your hair! It's all tangled up! Let me brush it out, and re-braid it for you. 

Before Duo could open his mouth in protest, Ari was already behind him brushing out his long chestnut-coloured hair, and gently removing the tangles. He closed his eyes, feeling relaxed at the way she handled his hair so gently. He began to lull off, when he noticed that her hands were no longer in his hair, and that he couldn't feel her warmth behind him. She was already standing at the door. 

Arameia: Duo-kun! Get a move on! * grin * We don't have all day, you know! Come on, God of Death. ^^ We are going to do some heavy-duty shopping today. ^^

Duo: Joy, joy, joy. Well, I guess there's a good side to this. ^^;;. I get to spend the whole day with Ari-chan! ^^

Twenty minutes later…

Duo: Arameia, we're there. Ari-chan? 

Duo looked over at the sleeping Ari-chan. She dozed peacefully with a smile on her face. Thoughts of how she looked like an angel filtered into Duo's mind. He gazed at her with his indigo eyes, hoping she wouldn't wake up before he got the chance to steal a kiss. As if she had been reading his mind, Arameia's eyes fluttered open and stared into his. Duo felt lost within the emerald green orbs. 

Arameia: * drowsily * Are we there yet Duo-kun?

Duo: * cough, cough * Yeah, we're here. And we have a load of shops just waiting for your assault. ^^;;

Arameia giggled and opened the door. She waited for Duo to exit the car before proceeding into the fairly large mall. Duo laughed weakly. It seemed like it was going to be a pretty long day.

7 hours later…

Arameia: Duo-kun! Look out! You're going to drop all those boxes!

Duo grunted in an effort to keep the boxes from crashing down while attempting to pick up yet another shopping bag. Currently his line of site was completely blocked off by about twenty boxes, and there were almost thirty shopping bags hanging off each of his arms. 

Arameia: Okay; now we're headed to the lower level. I saw a few shops there where I saw some things I wanted to buy for the guys. Are you sure you don't want help with those?

Duo: ergh….no….no…..* grunt * I'm……fine………………..lower……….* grunt * level?

Arameia: Hmm…yes. Oh no wait! Follow me!

She walked over to a men's clothing store and Duo groaned. He did _not_ want to have to try on clothes in from on Ari. I was so embarrassing. Then again, it would give him a break from carrying all those boxes and bags.

Duo: Oh, what the hell, it's a small sacrifice, ne? ^^;;

At the entrance of the store he spotted a couple of chairs. He immediately deposited all the paraphernalia he was carrying upon them. He took a look around the store and sighed. Then he heard Ari…

Arameia: Duo-kun! Over here! I have some things for you to try on. ^^

Duo let his shoulders slump. He could not believe the he, Shinigami, was about to go and try on clothes selected for him by a female. Then again, she was a pretty damn cute female. ^^ He straightened himself up and walked over to where Ari was standing.

Duo: Yes, my sweet?

Arameia: Okay, right. Here. I want you to try these on. 

She piled several shirts and pants in his arms, and led him towards a fitting room. Duo submissively entered the fitting room. Ari followed him in. Duo just blinked in surprise.

Duo: Eh?! I have to be dreaming. 

Arameia: Okay Duo, you have to mix and match these. This one goes with this one, and this one with this one and this one goes with this shirt. Then we have these sets, and these suits. Got it?

Duo nodded.

Duo: Umm, are you staying in here?

Arameia: Oh no! Don't be silly. 

With that she walked out and took a seat outside of his fitting room. Several minutes later, the door of the fitting room opened a crack and Duo's head popped out.

Duo: Umm………

Arameia: Well, let me see you!

Duo: * gasp, choke, cough*….Ari…………………ummmmm……….

Arameia pouted.

Arameia: Aren't you going to let me see you?

The door of the room instantly flung open and Duo crept out of the room meekly. He was dressed in a funky Armani suit, with every stitch and button set neatly to a perfect finish. The suit fitted him perfectly to a "T".

Duo: Are you trying to tell me something about my dressing style? O_o?

Arameia: Oh no! I just liked the suit and thought you would look good in it. 

She bit her lip in thought.

Arameia: I like how it looks. Turn around, I want to see the rear view……and don't get any hentai ideas from that comment. -.-;;

Duo nodded obediently and turned around. However, our braided pilot nearly jumped a mile when he felt several fingers go into his waistband. He choked…

Duo: Ari, what are you doing!? We're in a public place!

Arameia looked at him absently.

Arameia: I'm checking to see if the waist is a good fit. Now turn around…I have to see if the crotch fits well too, I don't want the suit to fit too small.

Duo's eyes nearly popped out of his cute little braided head Note: Well, actually his hair is braided, but I'm sure you all get the picture. Was _Arameia_, of all people, _really_ asking to see if the _crotch _was a perfect fit?!

Duo: Ummmmm……uhhhhhhhhhhh……..EEP!

This time he did jump the full mile. The reason? The sales clerk had been checking to see if the crotch was a perfect fit. He turned beer red at the site of the male explaining to Arameia, that perhaps roomier pants would be a better idea. There seemed to be some……..excess……baggage………..in that……….compartment. ^^;;. Arameia looked stunned before she began laughing.

Arameia: Duo, you hentai! I can't believe you just did that! And with a male clerk, of all people.

Duo turned various shades of red, followed by various shades of purple and blue. He scuttled into the fitting room and dressed back into his normal clothes. He emerged from the room still red as a tomato and handed the suits to Ari-chan. Ari handed them to the sales clerk.

Arameia: We'll take them all. The suit fits him just fine.

Duo: Umm, Ari, you don't have to splurge on me. Really, you don't.

Arameia: I'm not splurging. Really, it's nothing. I just wanted to thank you for brining me here and spending the whole day carrying bags and boxes for me, and putting up with my silly antics.

She smiles at him and took the bags the clerk handed her. "There's another way I wish you'd thank me with, Ari", Duo thought as they were leaving the store. "Three simple words from you would really make my day". He sighed.

Arameia: Duo-kun. Let's take the elevator downstairs. I think we're carrying way too much merchandise to get on the escalator. ^^;; Duo spoke from behind all the boxes that blocked his sight.

Duo: Yeah, you're right.

He chuckled as Arameia helped him pile into the elevator. He noticed they were the only two people inside as the doors closed. He stopped Arameia's hand before it reached the button with read "main floor". He began hesitantly.

Duo: Ari-chan. There's something I've been meaning to tell you, for a while now. Umm, what I'm trying to say is …..uhhh……gosh…this is harder than I expected. 

He placed his hand behind his head and laughed nervously, not daring to look Ari in the eyes. He suddenly felt two arms wrap around his neck. Before he could realize what he was doing he had his arms locked about Ari's midriff. She was saying something…

Arameia: I'd like to thank you Duo, so very much, for everything. For being such a good friend and all. For helping me out that time you found me unconscious in the field. For everything. Thank you very much, Duo-kun.

Duo smiled and brushed his lips past Ari's ear. He pulled away from her grip a bit to look her in the eyes.

Duo: You're very welcome, Ari. I don't mind it at all. I love your company, and I'm really glad I found you. We all are. You've certainly changed our lives, and for the better. And that something I wanted to say…….uhhhh……Ari-chan….I………..A…..I…….ummmm…….I……..oh shit! 

Ari blinked at the braided pilot, and before she could react she felt two warm lips press against her own. It was no doubt they were Duo's and she felt a little shiver run down her spine. She almost kissed back, but something restrained her. Duo whispered against her lips…

Duo: Ari-chan, I love you.

Arameia smiled a small smile. She knew she loved him too. She didn't understand how or why, but she knew she was dearly attached to the braided Shinigami. She had always felt a bond with him, since the day they had first met, but she hadn't realized until this moment that it was love she had felt for Duo.

She once again felt Duo kiss her, differently this time. It wasn't as awkward as before. It was a meek, chaste kiss, and she felt his grip tighten around her midriff. She gazed into the deep indigo eyes that were gazing upon her, full of love. 

At that moment Arameia realized that it didn't really matter how the hell she had ended up in the company of the Gundam pilots, and most importantly Duo, and it didn't matter if she was an orphan. She had found a home. The perfect home. Her home was where Duo was, within his arms, and nothing else the pertained to her past really mattered. All that mattered was the here and now, and the future.

She leaned against the pilot's frame and rested her head on his shoulder. Duo buried his face in her auburn hair. He loved the scent of her hair. He then buried his face in her neck and quietly asked…

Duo: Ari-chan, do you love me too?

Arameia responded with a nod of her head and she spoke in a low tone…

Arameia: Hai, Duo-chan. Hai.

Duo kisses her neck gently and held her close. He had an idea that this elevator would be "out of order", so to speak, for the next couple of hours. * He had found his love, and he knew that the love he gave her was returned. That was all that really mattered to him at that moment. That was all that mattered to both of the figures which stood within the elevator in a loving embrace, lips sealed with a kiss.

*Note: No, This is not an implication of "lemon".

All right, there's my second GW fic! Yes, I know Arameia is not from GW, I made her up, and I like the situation I just created, don't you? Oh, I can't believe I got so sappy and WAFFy…..but I really hope you like it! I figured it seemed so kawaii! So R&R, and you'll be seeing more fics from me for your reading pleasure!….^^;; I typed this in .doc format first, and I can hardly believe this is 15 pages long ^^;;, sorry to all you who like short fics, but at least this isn't going by chapters, ne? ^^)


End file.
